Thump
by escapist04
Summary: haha you can get a lot of ideas from ur pet dog about Inuyasha. what happens when you scratch them?


Thump  
  
( I got this when I was brushing my dog, wahaha my dog can give me so many inspirations to fics about my favorite dog demon *snickers* ah well enjoy. Sorry if the fic sux I'm only started)  
  
oh yeah Disclamier: Inuyasha and co. Doesn't belong to me he belongs to Kagome. *Sob* to bad they don't but they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
As Kagome lay on top of a nice hill, overlooking a beautiful scenery, she began to brush her silky black hair to keep herself busy. The day had been mostly relaxing since there were no rumors of any shards nearby. Sango and Miroku were off enjoying the day, so Kagome decided she'd do the same. Shippo had come and Kagome had brushed him. Through the whole time he talked about how he had met a new friend named Rin. When finally brushed he raced off. Kagome lay there watching the scenery when all of a sudden she heard a cry coming from behind her. "Damn it, wench why'd you have to come all the way out here. Thanks to you all this stuff is in my hair!!" (I didn't say, but Inuyasha kinda fell into a burr bush while looking for her *hehehe, can't give him a break*)  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha but this was the only place I could that had some peace and quiet" Kagome apologized. It was hard to keep a straight face with Inuyasha trying to pull out the burrs and weirdly moving around while doing it. When Inuyasha pulled one out and yelped at the pain she finally decided to help him. "Come here, Inuyasha" our poor hanyou slowly made his way across the remaining space to where Kagome was sitting. "Sit in front off me" Inuyasha couldn't help but put a confused look on his face, quietly did what he was told to.  
  
Carefully Kagome began brushing his white hair. At first Inuyasha was tensed while Kagome tried brushing away the burrs in his fur, but later began to relax. Soon enough Inuyasha was asleep and resting his head on Kagome's lap. While brushing around his ears, Inuyasha strangely began 'purring' . Kagome tried to ignore the soft noise and stared to brush behind his ears. Not only did his 'purring' become louder but she noticed his leg started thumping the ground. Kagome stopped brushing, and as soon as she did so did the purring and his leg. Kagome remembered when one of her friend's dog liked to thump his leg whenever they scratched his tummy. She thought that maybe she should just finish up behind his ears since there was this knot there. Right as soon as she started on the other ear but that his leg started thumping like crazy *thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! Thump! thump! thump! thump! Thump!* Kagome wanted the thumping to end and it was not getting much quiet-er. She brushed harder to get the knot out but this only made thumping louder and now Inuyasha 's tongue was hanging out as he started panting. * thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! thump! Thump!*  
  
Pwing!!! The burr finally came out just as Inuyasha woke up. "*Yawn!* what was all that noise? I was trying to sleep!" Kagome totally shocked that he didn't even know. "Whhhaaa... ???? How could you not know that that was you?! You practically made people think that there was an earthquake!!  
  
" Whataya mean?? What did I do??" Inuyasha was so confused he didn't even know what he'd done  
  
"This!!!" Kagome began scratching behind his ear. * thump! thump! Thump! pant! pant! thump! thump! thump! pant! pant! Pant!*  
  
Kagome stopped since she didn't want any to make anymore commotion. When she stepped away, all she could see was a very red face getting even brighter.  
  
"See??" but seeing something you don't everyday and watching inuyasha's face show different shades of red, Kagome couldn't hold it in any more. She fell onto the grass laughing making the half-demon's face turn even brighter  
  
"hey whats all the commotion?" shippo had come out of no where,  
  
"want me to show you?" laughed an evil Kagome  
  
"no, NNNOO"  
  
THUMP!!" THUMP!!" THUMP!!" THUMP!!" THUMP!!" THUMP!!" THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
"Bwhahahahahaa !!!" both girl and kitsune fell on their backs laughing leaving the hanyou more than peeved off.  
  
" Whataya expect i'm only half DOG demon?????!!!!!!!!"  
  
(hahaha sorry this end must really suck! It looked and sounded much better in my head.) 


End file.
